moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lelouch Vivianne Kava
"You have been given another chance, now get out there and kill our foes"- ''Arthura to Lelouch upon resurrection. '''Bio' Lelouch was born to two retired mages on a small farm in the heart of Tirisfall Glades. Even though his life was fantastic, he needed more. He ran away from home at the age 12 and ended up in the city of Stratholm. As he was wandering the streets he passed by a shop run by a ex Kirin Tor archmage. Lelouch begged the mage to train him and sat out in front of his house for three days and three night. At the dawn of the fourth day the mage came out and offered Lelouch some food and a bed. For several months Lelouch trained in the arts of fire, frost, and arcane. Lelouch enjoyed the new found power he had with the three specs of the mage. But, he hunger for even more. In the dark of the night one evening, Lelouch sneaked into the mages private quarters and stole some of his powerful and forbidden tomes of magic. The mage walked in on Lelouch the next morning and found his nose buried in a tome of dark magic. In a panic, Lelouch used a dark spell to rip the mages soul from his body and store it in a crystal. Lelouch fled in fear and stumbled into the cities underworld. A cultist saw Lelouchs soul crystal and a few books he took with him as he ran away. Impressed that such a young boy was able to harness such power, the cultist kidnapped Lelouch and took him to a house in the slums. When Lelouch awoke, he was surrounded by shadowy figures clad in black hooded robes. Well most would be scared, Lelouch simply smirked and asked to be measured for a robe. For four years Lelouch studied with the cultists, learning new dark and shadow magic. One day as he was out shopping a elder cultist he didn't recognize. The elder told him that darkness would seen engulf the land. Lelouch nodded and continued his shopping. A week later the culling of Stratholm started. Lelouch was called to arms along with the other cultists and started razing the streets. This is where Lelouch lost his mind and died for the first time. At first, he felt a pit in his stomach when he had to help skin a rabbit for dinner. But now, he felt joy as the blood of children slipped through his narrow fingers. Lelouch's deeds caught the attention of the Scourge. Lelouch's second death happened when he was offered nearly limitless power in trade for his soul. Eager to take the offer, Lelouch sat down and let his soul be taken from his body, leaving him a powerful but empty shell. He worked for the Scourge until he was killed by a hero invading Northred, making that his third and final death. Seeing how powerful he was, when Lady Sylvanas obtained Val'kyr, she raise Lelouch. Lelouch was given another chance at life so he could continue his search for more knowledge and power if he agreed to work for Sylvanas and the Forsaken. Lelouch agreed and started using arcane magic again. He later joined the Kirin Tor to obtain more knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:Kirin Tor